Prophecy and Fate
by Jenni Gypsy7700
Summary: Sometimes prophecy and fate collide.  Eric and Sookie have to deal with the results of the prophecy implies and what fate has given them.  Different POV's for each chapter.  Eventual lemons if you like it. Takes place before the first book.


**Prophecy and Fate Rewrite**

A/N: Just something to keep you folks going. I have thought about all the reviews and decided to revamp it, so to speak. LOL. Anyhoo, this is longer, more detailed in the timeline of things, and has been more fleshed out. I am on vacation right now and this and the Indianapolis Aquarium are the only things I am going to do between now and Thursday. Hope you enjoy... again.

**Ancient Pythoness POV**

**2,500 years ago**

I was born blind and a prophetess. I have lived in a village of Druids my entire life which at this point was only 20 or so years. I was never allowed to marry because of my position within the community. I have a scribe with me at all times to write my prophecies as they come to me. I usually don't have much time when I feel the pull of a prophecy coming to me.

It is the spring equinox and we are ready for the homage to Mother Earth this evening. I am going to be in the ceremony this year and am excited. I am going to be dressed by the Ladies of the Earth, they are the first step in the attainment of Priestess of the Earth Station.

It is while they are preparing me when I feel the pull of a prophecy and it is a strong one. "Minal, come I need you," I call to my scribe. She takes no time to prepare and wait for my prophecy.

"In the year of Julius Cesar 2007, a maiden mind-walker will be revealed to the Vampire Clan to be of value. A Viking will be bound to her and they will create peace and prosperity within the clans and all those that are blessed by the Gods and Mother Earth. All will be lost if they cannot overcome the forces that separate them. The brutal influences will be vanquished only with the support of the Viking's minions."

I sagged against the Ladies of the Earth as they caught me after my prophecy was finished. I took a few breaths to center myself. I would give thought of this prophecy later. I needed to focus on the ceremony.

Minal bound the prophecy and put it in the vault with the others to only be read when the time came to ensure all was right with the earth and sky.

I saw myself within the prophecy but I couldn't figure out how that would come about since I am just a prophetess. The vision showed me many other things but the vision also told me to only give the basics to the prophecy or all will come to ruin. It is already precarious from what I saw. The Spring Solstice has brought many questions and very few answers.

**Pam's POV**

**Present – One year after the Great Reveal**

It isn't often that someone is summoned to the speak with the Ancient Pythoness. I have been told it has been centuries since it has happened. I have no idea how she knows who I am, I just hope I don't screw it up. I have been known to be a brat or at least that is what my Master is always telling me. I have been traveling for the last two days. Getting to Ireland is difficult to say the least. Anubis Air is good for travel within the United States but International travel is based on infrequent flights. Once I was in Philadelphia, it was the usual hurry up and wait.

Now that I am here, I actually start to feel nervous. I haven't been nervous since I left England after my turning. I am escorted to see her in her cave by her maidens. Her cave is protected by Vampires during the night and Weres during the day. It has been said that other magics and creatures also guard her and hers. I enter her chambers and am astonished at the lack of luxuries within. I expected a very lavish chamber since she is the oldest of us. It is more modest that I would have suspected. There is a nice bed on the floor but that is where the luxuries end. A massive wall vault can be seen at the back of the cave where it is rumored to hold all of her prophecies, past and future. The walls are adorned with tapestries depicting various Druid scenery.

"Come to me my child," she tells me and pulls me out of my study of her chambers.

I approach her and kneel down to show my reverence. I bow my head and feel her put her hand on my head. "Learn," she says. Visions of her prophecy come to me. I see it all unfold as she saw it eons ago. Eric, myself, all of us supes in the way it is suppose to be. There is also an unfamiliar blond in the vision. I am taken back by the power of the vision as blood tears stream down my face.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"She is a mind-walker. She will unite all of us with your Master's help. They will join all those who now are at war or considering it," she tells me, coyly.

"Why have you shown me this?" still dumbfounded that I was the one selected to receive the vision. "Why did you not just show my Master?"

"You must bring them together in a way that will benefit all. You shall know how when you return to you area. You will find her with a lone Shifter not far from your home. You must befriend her and soon or you will lose her to another. Caution, little one, your Queen has designs on her and they cannot come to pass or all is lost. Now leave me, for I have other areas to attend to," she tells me and shoos me away.

I am taken away from the cave and brought back to the city. I am to stay in the Night Side Villas until my flight the next night. I contemplate on all that has happened. I am still very confused. What exactly is a mind-walker? And why must I befriend her? I don't like humans but she seemed like one to me. Food and Sex that is all they are good for. I retire for the day with no more answers than I had when I arrived.

**Eric's POV**

Pam is arriving within the hour. It has had everyone in the state on edge that Pam, of all people, was summoned to see the Ancient Pythoness. The Queen has drilled me for the last three days, since Pam left, on why she would want to see her. She even sent Andre to pick her up from the airport. I have been "told" to stay in my suite at the palace until I was requested. I assume that means that Pam will be thoroughly questioned as well.

I have been a Sheriff for Sophie-Ann for more years that I want to admit. If I had any aspirations, I would have overthrown her years ago. I find her leadership questionable at best. She is all pomp and circumstance. The only way she has been Queen so long is the Berts and Andre.

I feel Pam getting closer. She is nervous, anxious, worried, and excited all at the same time. I have never felt this mixture of feelings, the closest was over a century ago. This has me even more puzzled. Frustration over her mood and my last few nights is trying at best. I want to kill something. I have no patience for this at all.

I knew when Pam has come into contact with the Queen's minions. I felt her fear. I have no idea what caused such fear but I just hope she can keep it together

I walk over to the window to keep an eye out for her. I know she took three suitcases so depending on what strings the Queen is pulling they could be here in 20 minutes or more. I continue looking out but slip into downtime.

I come out of my downtime when I notice the lights on the limo pulling up to the house. I am slammed with Pam's fear, worry, and loathing. I figure Andre is working her over already. I hate being unable to help my progeny. I just pray to the gods that the Ancient Pythoness gave her some good news.

**Her Royal Majesty Sophie-Ann Leclerq POV**

I had Andre 'question' Northman for two nights. Either he really doesn't know anything or he is much better at resisting my authority than most others. I had to pull Andre off when my patience for my Sheriff was at a breaking point. I wanted him questioned further but I couldn't let the others know that I wasn't informed of Ms. Ravenscroft's meeting with the Ancient Pythoness.

I am her Queen for Blood's sake. I should be in the know, as the blood bags say these days. It infuriates me to no end. I will have to wait till Andre and my Bert's get back with the little trollop.

**Pam's POV**

I knew I was totally screwed when I saw the Bert's instead of Eric. I expected him to pick me up once I was out of the secure area of the airport. The Bert's flanked me and escorted me to the Queen's limo.

Nothing was said to me from the time they saw me till they delivered me to her. It didn't stop the unmistakable fear that the warnings from the Ancient Pythoness was founded. Unfortunately, I wasn't delivered to the throne room. No, I had to get totally screwed over in a room with silver, windows, and not the fund kind of bondage.

The Bert's sat me down in one of their favorite chairs. It has once been an electric chair. Now it was a chair with dozens of silver chains to bind the arms, legs, and neck of the poor smuck that ended up in it.

I guess I was going to get a questioning that even I would be proud of when she came in. Shit, I was the smuck today.

"What did the Ancient Pythoness want with you?" She demanded.

"Just girl talk," I told her, snidely. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I felt renewed even though I knew this could be my end if Sophie-Ann had her way.

The back of her hand went across my face and at Vamp speed my arms were exposed and wrapped in silver. The scream that tore through my throat was probably heard by millions.

She grabbed my face and hissed, "What did the Ancient Pythoness want with you?"

The words that came out of my mouth were not mine and I had no idea where they came from.

"This is of no concern of yours Poppet. This vessel is on a mission of prophecy that will only bring you horrors if you interfere."

Blackness came to me so quick that I barely realized it wasn't daybreak.

**Eric's POV**

I knew they were torturing Pam. I could feel the burn of silver on her arms. I heard the screams. I was surprised that it only lasted five minutes. I was still hunched over, grabbing my arms when I felt her pass out. I wished at that moment she was better at blocking the bond. They brought her to me. She is still bleeding from all over her arms. I am shocked at the wounds. I call down and ask for a donor to feed her. I am told, however, that someone will be up for both of us later. They want her to starve and stay weak. I am furious over this.

I remove her clothing and bathed her. I want to try to help her as much as possible. After her wounds are taken care of, I give her some of my blood. I haven't done this in a while. It has been probably a hundred years since she has had my blood. I give her enough to heal her. She is still relatively unconscious though. I am not sure if it is just a reflex that she takes my blood or not.

I put her in the bed and went back to staring out the window.

**HRM Sophie-Ann POV**

Andre takes the trollop to her maker. I decide to pull a favor from one of the other Queen's in Europe. Marie has been a monarch in many of the European countries. She is currently overseeing Spain.

"The Royal Palace of Marie St. Anne. Bridget speaking, may I help you?" a voice answers my call.

"Put on Marie. This is Queen Sophie-Ann of Louisiana, United States," I tell her, annoyed that I don't have Marie's private line.

"Sophie, my dear how are you?" Marie asks when she gets on the line a few moments later.

"I am good Marie. How is your monarchy these days?" I ask, making the pleasantries.

"The same as always but my marriage is over in a couple of decades so I am anxious to see who will be available then. So what can I do for you?" she asks.

"One of my minions went to see the Ancient Pythoness. I have conflicting reports and hope you could clear up the confusion," I ask, trying not to sound in the dark.

"I know a prophecy has come but that is all. Does your kingdom have something to do with it?" she asks, knowing it will put me in a less than optimal position to answer.

"I have heard a few rumblings but am not entirely sure. My minion is still recovering from her trip so I guess I will have to be patient," I tell her trying not to lose face.

"Very well then, enjoy your evening," she says and hangs up.

I am even more unhappy now! I slam the phone down, breaking it in the process. I will have my answers. That is fine for now. I am on the verge of bringing a valuable asset to my disposal. I just have to wait for that waste of blood Compton. He will get me what I want. He always does.

**Eric's POV**

The donor finally arrived two hours later. Just one, so I know that the Queen is in real bitch mode. I will leave the donor for Pam. I can wait.

"See to her," I tell him as he walks in. I know my child prefers a woman donor but she will make due after what happened.

I watch as he lays down with her. She is relatively unconscious, so I keep an eye on both of them. I don't want an incident. I don't know if we would get out of here if one of her donors was drained.

Pam slowly realizes that the donor is with her. The donor's heartbeat is probably the only reason Pam is moving at all. Pam crawls on top of the donor's chest and roughly pushes his head to the side and begins to feed. I can feel her coming to herself as she feeds. I don't have to worry anymore. I wait patiently for her to finish.

She pulls herself off and goes into the bathroom to clean up. I dismiss the donor and wait. I sit at the table knowing this is going to be an interesting conversation.

She comes out and gives an unnecessary sigh. She sits opposite of me at the table, folds her hands, and stares at them. I know my child and she is reluctant to discuss this with me but she concedes that I won't drop this.

"I can't answer many questions. The Ancient Pythoness has put a compulsion on me to not discuss it. The Queen is not happy by the way," she tells me, while still looking at her hands. She doesn't look me in the eye.

"I am your maker. You will answer my questions!" I tell her becoming angry. This whole fiasco is grating my last nerve.

"I arrived at the Ancient Pythoness's cave and she lives worse than when we did in Scotland after my turning," she begins her tale. I am surprised at the living conditions of the Ancient Pythoness. She is the most revered of us. "She had me view a prophecy..." she started then got a strange look on her face.

"Continue," I tell her.

Her face contorts and she says in an unfamiliar tone, "This child will not reveal the prophecy. She cannot under any compulsion or glamor. It will not be undone!" She comes to herself and shakes her head. "Sorry master. I have been given a mission that I obviously cannot discuss. We need to leave."

"I am not sure we can Pam," I tell her and walk to the window. I can't imagine what is going to happen but I feel positive about it for some reason. I guess change is good.

**Pam's POV**

So, Eric and I are locked in a room with no real way out except through the silver bars that line the window or through the guards at the door. BORED! I don't even have much of my luggage to at least change out of my travel outfit to something more appropriate. My travel outfit wouldn't be so bad if it still had sleeves. Ugh!

I pull out Eric's cell phone and text my day gal that I will have work for her to do tomorrow. Not that she doesn't have a standing order to find me Couture. She gets bonuses based off of what she finds. She knows not to bug Eric with a reply. She has served me well for the last three years since my last day gal got pregnant and quit. I was very happy since she was showing way too much and I wasn't really looking forward to a snotty kid around. The smell of some of them are atrocious.

I begin feeling like a trapped animal. I feel the need to begin the quest that the Pythoness has set for me. I start to pace. A deep growl from my master makes me stop though. He is too patient for his own good. I will never understand him. However, with his business sense of pretty much buying into every IPO has made him very wealthy and keeps me well.

I feel the need to slip into down time before he ends me.

**Sophie-Ann's POV**

I always feel the need to kill something when I don't get what I want. And I want to kill a multitude of things right now. I can't kill my donors without causing lots of concern though. I have sent out a few of my younger children to find me a few to ease my discomfort.

I can't believe the Pythoness would defy me! It is obscene the way that the older Vampire are that they condone actions only when it suits them. I grab the nearest object and throw it against the far wall of my day room. I look at what I threw. It was Rudolph. Fitting since the bane of my existence was made by a Swede.

A few of the other members of court take him somewhere to heal. I don't care really.

"Your majesty," a voice interrupts my inner musings. I look to whom it is. Figures, it is my page, Erica.

"It better be good," I answer, narrowing my eyes in anger. I see that she is cowering, so a snide smile breaks through the anger in my face, I am sure.

"The phone for you ma'am. It is the Ancient Pythoness."

She hands me the phone. I know this isn't going to be good. If she is calling me herself, then it will only piss me off even more.

"This is Queen Sophie-Ann," I answer in my most congenial voice.

"Why has Ravenscroft not returned to her Area?" she asks. She doesn't sound happy but she isn't angry.

"Ancient Pythoness, Ms. Ravenscroft is recovering from her trip right now at my Palace. She will be leaving tomorrow night back to her Area," I say sweetly. I don't want the Council in on this crisis.

"Ms. Ravenscroft needs to leave for her Area immediately. She will be detained no further or do you want the Council to issue an order. I can make that happen with one call if you wish," she tells me. The threat is extremely thin.

"Very well, since you do not want me to be a good hostess, I will evict her from my home after the conclusion of our call," I tell her more frustrated.

"Oh and your majesty all of her possessions should be returned to her prior to her departure."

She hangs up. "That Bitch!" I scream and the phone ends up on the same wall as Rudolph, just more pieces.

**Ancient Pythoness's POV**

I worried when I was getting ready to rest and still haven't heard from Ms. Ravenscroft's assistant. I had called her after the vampire left the states to confirm her return to the Area. I wasn't sure but I knew Sophie-Ann would interfere even with my compulsion. When I called the assistant, she said that she had heard from Pam via that texting feature on the cell phones but it was from her master's phone. I took the guess that Sophie-Ann was still causing problems. I sniggered at the thought and went to rest.

**Claudia's POV**

I never knew what I was getting into when I answered an ad for the position of personal assistant. It was three years ago and the previous assistant was moving on to expand her family. I had just gotten my Associates in Business Administration when I answered the ad along with about 30 others of all different walks of life. I have to say walks of life since most of them couldn't remember what a classroom probably looked like but knew every cop on the Shreveport PD better than their own family.

I had dressed appropriate for the cattle call information session. The previous assistant, Julia, was there and she weeded out all but about 8 since she knew what Pam was looking for in a replacement. I had heard of goths but had never really knew any until then. I had seen wanna-bee's at the clubs but had never seen any up close and personal. Of course, I had heard rumors that vampires were real as well. But this was two years before the Great Reveal, so it was interesting and eye opening. I was never prejudiced so this seemed natural.

Pam was picky on her idea of what she wants in an assistant. I lucked out that my Aunt, Tishy, was very big into the fashion scene. It had helped with my second interview with Julia. She gave me the Couture tests. That was a bigger nightmare than my Marketing class.

I shake my head out of the past and try to concentrate on what the Ancient Pythoness told me to do. After Pam gave me my vampire hierarchy class, I knew that anything the Ancient Pythoness wanted she got! I was waiting on Pam to call me. She had texted me from Eric's phone but had yet to call. I knew there were things that had to be put into motion, or at least that is what the Ancient Pythoness said.

I jumped when my phone rang. "Hello," I answered not sure who would be calling after Pam's initial text.

"Versachi," was all she said. That was our code to change phones. I had a back up and she would call me on that one. I went to my safe and got out my back up phone knowing that Pam would be waiting. She is too fast not too be.

It rang almost as soon as it was in my hand. "Yes."

"Have you been followed?" she asked shortly. I knew it was going to be a long night.

"No, ma'am," I answer, wondering what we were in for.

"I need you to gather all the information about weres and shifters in the area. I need it as soon as I get back to the 2nd safe house," she tells me tersely. I can tell she has had a bad night. That should include a chipped nail or some fashion violation.

"I will be waiting," I answer. I hear the phone hang up and know the conversation is over. She has never been one for phone matters. I feel that as much as she said is all she is willing to say over the phone though. This should be very interesting.

**Pam's POV**

Eric has always been a fast driver since we transitioned from horses to cars. No matter what the model he pushed it to the limit. We made it back to Shreveport in a couple of hours. We only had about two hours till dawn by the time we got there. I knew Claudia would be waiting. I just hope she wasn't drinking coffee but she probably was given the time of night.

We walked into my safe house and the smell of coffee hit me. Figures. She was sitting at the kitchen table will several files in front of her. She rose as soon as she saw us.

"Mistress, Master Eric," she said and bowed slightly. At least she still understood protocol. Granted, when Eric isn't around I still have her call me Mistress when we first greet but now bowing is required when she is very good at shopping for me.

"What have you found?" I ask her as Eric gets bloods for us both.

"Here is the Area files on the Were packs in the area and this file has the rogues," she says as she hands them over to me.

"Very good. I will contact you tonight if I need anything else. Get some sleep, I will need your help later," I tell her.

She nods to me then to Eric and leaves. I sit down and start reading the rogue file. There are a few rogues. There is a were in Bon Temps, a few avian type in Monroe, but it is the shifter in Bon Temps that catches my eye. This is the one. I have to believe that.

"Eric, have you had any contact with the shifter in Bon Temps?" I ask him, I know he can figure out pieces of the prophecy from the questions I will ask. Hopefully, the compulsion won't influence me to keep too much from my maker.

"Merlott, I believe. He came to me once when he was opening the bar he has out there. He didn't want to step on any toes when moved here. Why, who really cares I don't know. He is out in the sticks. Who would want to be so close to those inbreed panthers is anybody's guess," he informs me, cocking his eyebrow at me. He is trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle and with the information he has it is going to be tough.

"You know I have things to do for the Ancient Pythoness. My search for what I am looking for starts with him. I will need a few days off. Do you think Katherine would stand in for me for a few days?" I ask. Knowing that her personality and ability as a tracker is giving him more clues.

"I am sure she will gripe but will do it because I say so. You must complete your mission for the Ancient Pythoness," he says offhandedly, still putting the puzzle pieces together one by one as I give them.

We have never had Katherine working at the club in any compassity except sitting with the patrons. She is pretty but not much in the personality category.

"Dawn is approaching. Good day master," I bow and take to my chambers. I go to ground earlier than my master. I change into my night clothes and wash the remaining make-up off my face. I feel the pull so much that I barely make it to my bed. Ahh, 1500 thread count sheets.

**Eric's POV**

Pam went to rest and I am left with questions. She dropped a few hints when she asked about the shifter and Katherine. Trying to put it all together is like doing a puzzle without knowing the picture and not having all the pieces. I may put my own feelers out. I know of a few witches that have knowledge of all the race's myths and prophecies.

It really angers me that I am kept in the dark but it was amusing that the Queen was in the dark as well. I am sure she doesn't have the patience to wait but I am not sure if she will investigate it either. We shall see what the future brings but I have a feeling of change coming. Whether or not it is for good or ill remains to be seen.

**Sam's POV**

I woke to a phone ringing. That is never good to get a phone call this early in the morning. Of course it didn't help I went out running last night. "What!" I answer.

"Merlott, someone has been digging into you," I hear Tray tell me. Figures it would be him. Damn him and his morning personality.

"What do you mean?" I ask, sitting on the side of my bed, trying to wake up. Looking over to the clock it is 6:05 am.

"Someone is pulling together info on all the two natured. Your name came up. Wanted to let you know," he said.

"Thanks," I replied and hung up the phone. Looking at the clock again, I got out of my bed and started my morning routine.

By 8:30, I am out of my trailer and into my bar with Lafayette in tow. He was in early to start the chili. I start setting up since I have not much else to do. Sookie helped me with the schedule and the books yesterday so I wasn't pulling out my hair. She had taken a couple of online classes at my request and I reimbursed her for it. I knew it would pay off. It had taken a lot of stress off of me.

Looking at the clock again since it had been a while, I notice it is almost time for her to come in. I go out to the bar area and start checking the bottles to ensure that all of it is stocked for the evening. I see Sookie pulling into the parking lot and my heart swells. I have had a thing for her for as long as she has worked here. There is just something about her. I go back hoping I would have the courage to ask her out soon.

**Pam's POV**

I woke at sundown anxious. Not all of it was mine. My master was going to give me fits if he couldn't hold it together but I knew his anxiety was doubling mine which was out of control as it was. I was not looking forward to going to Bon Temps tonight. I wasn't sure what the shifter could tell me but hopefully I would find my target soon!

I got ready for my evening putting on the least offensive "Bumfuck Wear" as to not sully my normal clothes. Pulling on the loafers instead of spiked heels was brutal. I sighed knowing this was necessary. Just because I am on a hunt for a 'mind-walker' I was NOT going to damage any of my couture. I got my purse together and was out the door 15 minutes.

It didn't take long to get to the shifter's bar. The smell of grease and human food inundated my sense of smell as I exited the car. If I could puke, I would have of this I am sure. I took an unnecessary breath to calm my nerves and started for the door.

Just as I put my hand out to enter the vile establishment, the door went open wide and a drunkard was thrown out the door. Luckily for me and my vampire reflexes, I was able to dodge the offending drunk. The shifter who threw him out was surprised to see me and visibly winced. He recovered himself to yell at the drunkard.

"Kevin, you can come back once your old lady kicks some sense into you!" he yelled. "Now, what the hell do you want?" he asked me.

"I came for your renowned service," I said snarlingly.

"No biting any of the customers," he said louder than he had too. All the patrons stopped what they were doing to look at me. Well, I do know how to make an entrance. 


End file.
